bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. DQueenie13 (talk) 22:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Undo Please don't edit my work cos I do it right, isn't it? Reply Yeah, sorry about that. I was extremely busy last week, and only had time to come on and revert stuff. Still getting over that. But, if you have any further questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:08, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Work Can you please leave my work? I do it right you -not.Sensei Quilt (talk) 14:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know that pictures were doubled and I don't know now how to delete them :s Sensei Quilt (talk) 18:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks^^ I'll try it.Sensei Quilt (talk) 05:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey, sorry for the late reply, end of the year/out of town stuff. If you want to, you can fix it so that the tabs appear on the galleries and such. But that's a lot of pages, are you sure you want to do it? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) heya Heya, Would you like to be apart of my real life brawlers team? I have a darkus brawler and i am the ventus. Skype is required. -- That's fine :) I just hate being the only one i know with bakugan.!! -- You would have thought!, Been ages now no one has replied, except you. Thanks for the reply. Seems us brawlers are a dying race ;) Sorry to bug you...again i was just wanting to know, are there any other websites of bakugan that are active..ish? And we're friendsish maybe??? -- After many minutes of resarch i finally realised/ learned how and what the signature thing does and is. Please explain to me what a BakuNano is?? so far I've learned that its a wee weapon, 'wee' as in small, and it goes on your bakugan giving it a small boost of G's?? Shun Crawford 17:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Message Hey I'm just wondering but does Julie Makimoto really love Dan Kuso? -- And are Dan and Julie like best friends? Prestonbrodyn.